Little Lips
by Criminal-S
Summary: Bayangkan saja jika kau tersiksa karena begitu mungilnya bibir kekasihmu, giginya selalu mencakar milikmu dan hampir sulit setiap melakukan oral. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Baiklah, kita langsung saja! HAJARRR! :D / plot? what plot? bukan untuk di bawah umur for NHL-tachi san
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: canon, mature content, pwp?**

* * *

Neji mendelik tajam menatapku dengan selembar foto di tangannya secara bergantian.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" nyaris saja pemuda Hyuuga itu kehilangan gelar 'dingin'nya saat menanyakan hal itu. Aku menyeringai.

"Itu tidak penting," kataku dengan nada meremehkan, "Dan tak perlu repot-repot men-_jyuuken_ itu karena aku punya banyak-_dattebayo_." tambahku saat melihat mata peraknya mengaktifkan _byakugan_.

Neji semakin mendelik padaku tajam dengan dada naik turun gusar, lihat wajah yang selama ini sok keren itu... hahaha! Sekarang berubah gusar. Tangan Neji pun mencengkram foto itu hingga tak berbentuk, ia terlihat mengatur napasnya.

"Oke, kau menang, Uzumaki."

Neji memberiku jalan untuk masuk dan membukakan pintu menuju kamar kekasihku, Hinata. Aku melenguh senang tentunya.

"Dengar, apa pun yang kau inginkan, awas kau berani menyentuh sepupuku!"

"Aku hanya 'bermain' sedikit dengannya, tenang saja."

Tangan Neji menahanku dan memberi tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun." gertaknya tajam.

Hah... baiklah sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan senjata berikutnya. Kurogoh kantungku dan mengeluarkan selembar foto lagi. Kalau foto yang sudah dicengkram Neji tadi adalah foto Neji dan Tenten semi bugil. Maka yang ini...

"Brengsek!" Neji meraih kerah jaket oranyeku. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melenguh atraktif saat kutangkup kedua belah bibirnya yang berada di bawahku. Kedua tangan putih pucatnya sedari tadi mencoba mendorong-dorong dadaku. Pinggulnya pun berada dalam kurungan kedua kakiku.

"Nnhh... Naruto-_kun~_!"

Kami mengatur napas melepas pagutan, Hinata menatapku dengan mata cantik nan sayunya. Jaket abu-abunya sudah kubuka sedari tadi dan branya pun sudah terangkat. Astaga, "Kau menggodaku, Hinata."

"Unh?" Hinata mengertukan alisnya lemah dengan dada naik turun. Aku terkekeh dan bangkit untuk melepas jaket oranye sekaligus kausku memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhku. Seringaiku melebar mendapati Hinata membuang wajah dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kuulurkan tangan untuk mencubit pipi itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan-_ttebayo_."

Aku tahu ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat kukatakan itu. Hinata pun hanya pasrah saat kubenamkan kepalaku di lehernya dan dia hanya mendongak memberi akses untuk itu. Tanganku aktif bergerak menjamah dadanya sambil terus mengecapi lehernya.

DUAK DUAK DUAK

"Oii! Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!"

Teriakan Neji terdengar gusar dari luar. Hinata buru-buru menurunkan bra untuk menutupi dada besarnya dan mendorongku kemudian membenahi jaket abu-abunya. Aku bangkit dari tubuh Hinata, mengeluh dengan gerutuan tak jelas sambil mengacak rambut pirangku frustasi.

"Naruto-_kun_, ini... bukan gagasan yang bagus. Lebih baik Naruto-_kun_ pulang."

Aku menoleh sambil memakai jaket oranyeku kembali, "Tidak. Aku punya jalan untuk ini dan kau menurut saja. Mengerti, sayang?"

Hinata hanya menyelimuti dirinya sendiri sambil tertunduk malu saat kupanggil begitu. Selalu saja, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Kudapati Neji memicingkan mata di depan kamar Hinata sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menilai.

"Kau langgar kesepakatan?!" sembur Neji sambil berusaha masuk memastikan keadaan Hinata. Oh ayolah, dia kekasihku, aku tak akan menghisap darahnya hingga sepucat itu. Kudorong Neji dan kututup pintu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar.

"Dengar, aku tak melanggar kesepakatan-_ttebayo_!"

Neji jelas melempar tatapan seolah aku ini pemuda mesum yang benar-benar akan mencelakai Hinata. Kuputar bola mataku malas sambil mengangkat tangan sebatas bahuku.

"Ok, aku memang berniat melanggarnya dan aku tahu kau tak bisa dibohongi."

Neji mendelik, aku mana peduli.

"Tapi, aku dan Hinata akan melakukan oral saja, bagaimana?"

Delikan mata Neji makin mengancam seakan mau keluar. Kedua tangan pemuda Hyuuga itu sudah mengepal siap melayang, sepertinya. Dadanya naik turun seakan menahan emosi.

"Jangan minta jantung, kau sudah diberi hati!"

"Hatimu?" ejekku dengan tampang mau muntah, "Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan gay-_ttebayo_!"

Sepertinya ia ingin sekali menonjokku saat kujawab seperti itu. Tapi... hahaha. Mana mungkin berani. Berpikir lama-lama, Neji seakan menemukan dirinya di pulau tak bernama tak perpenghuni. Ia nampak bingung nyaris frustasi.

"Jangan berpikir lama-lama, kakak ipar."

Mata perak Neji melirik tajam ke arahku.

"Ipar? Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Lakukan saja-_ttebayo_."

Aku mendekap kedua tanganku sendiri sambil bersandar pada dinding kayu depan kamar Hinata. Memang klan Hyuuga sedang memiliki acara di luar desa selama beberapa hari. Tinggalah Hinata dan Neji sendirian, jelas keadaan yang harus dimanfaatkan. Melakukan hal mesum di kediaman Hyuuga? Menegangkan sekaligus menggairahkan bukan?

"Hentikan seringai mesummu itu, rubah! Kau hanya akan oral saja dengan adikku!"

Neji menggertakan giginya dan berbalik pergi.

"Heh, jadi kau sudah setuju ya, OII KAKAK IPAR?!"

Aku berteriak karena Neji semakin menjauh. Samar pula kudengar Neji hanya menyahuti mengingatkanku untuk membakar semua foto mesumnya dengan Tenten yang kumiliki. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan menemukan jalan bagaimana untuk lebih dari sekedar oral dengan Hinata. Khukhukhu, lihat saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Daijiobu._"

Aku menutup pintu dan segera melepas jaket oranyeku dan melemparnya asal. Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan cemas.

"Aku takut, Naruto-_kun_. Neji-_niisan _sudah mengetahui dan..."

"Dia mengijinkan." potongku dan langsung menarik selimut untuk menindihnya. Kusatukan bibir kami sambil membuka jaket abu-abunya. Tentu mudah karena aku lihai melakukannya. Lenguhan Hinata seakan membakarku ketika kuremas kedua buah dadanya.

"Mnhhh… Na-naruto-_kun_!"

Kubuka kedua kakinya dengan kakiku dan kuhantam langsung selakangannya dengan tonjolan yang kumiliki.

"Ngghh…"

Hinata melenguh dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya juga wajah memerah. Matanya terpejam dan mendongak saat bibirku mengecup dan menghisap dadanya bergantian. Tidak mengihsap, bahkan aku berusaha memakannya gemas sambil menggesekan tonjolan dibalik celanaku pada selakangan Hinata.

Aku turun untuk menurunkan celana panjang Hinata. Dia hanya pasrah saja saat mulai kujamah daerah kewanitaannya bahkan aku berusaha memakannya.

"Naru… uuhhh…"

Jambakan tangan Hinata pada rambut pirangku seakan memaksaku untuk memasukan lidah lebih jauh. Kurasakan lubangnya berkedut menjepit lidahku. Aku tahu ia akan keluar dan aku sengaja menghentikannya.

"Na-naru?"

Aku tahu kau tidak bisa protes atau marah padaku, cantik. Aku naik merebahkan diri di samping Hinata sambil membuka celanaku. Jadilah kami telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Hinata tampak membuang wajahnya enggan melihat daerah selakanganku.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Tanyaku saat kuarahkan tangan Hinata menuju kemaluanku, ia langsung menarik tangannya namun kutahan.

"Sentuh, Hinata-_chan_… ini milikmu." Bisikku dengan suara parau di telinganya. Kukurung dia dangan tangan kiriku yang menyusup di balik lehernya. Sementara tangan kananku menuntun tangannya untuk menggenggam senjataku.

"Ayo, sayang…" kulumat telinganya dan ia nampak memejamkan mata menggelinjang hingga tangannya menggenggam kejantananku dengan bergetar.

"Uh…" aku mendesah di telinganya merasakan tangan hangat Hinata menggenggam kejantananku. Hinata tampak kikuk dan membuatku segera menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedang menggenggam senjataku.

"Seperti ini, ahhh…"

Kekasihku ini memang pintar dan cepat mengerti, ia gerakan tangannya terus naik turun di kemaluanku dan aku melenguh untuk itu. Tangan kiriku yang masih merangkulnya kini meraih dada sebelah kirinya sedangkan tangan kananku meraih dada kanannya. Aku meremas-remas kedua dadanya kencang sambil melumat bibir mungilnya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Dia terus mendesah dalam mulutku, aku pun melenguh nikmat karena sentuhan tangan hangatnya semakin berani pada senjataku.

DUAK DUAK DUAK

"Hei, rubah! Ingat, HANYA ORAL!"

Teriakan Neji mengganggu kegiatan kami, kemudian terdengar derap langkahnya menjauh. Hinata tampak melepas tangannya dan menunduk malu. Aku tahu ia pasti tak menyangka sepupu protektifnya itu berbicara seperti itu. Mata lavender pucatnya malu-malu menatapku.

"O-oral? Ha… hanya oral?"

"Kalau kau mau lebih, aku tak keberatan, Hinata-_chan_."

Godaku sambil meremas kembali dada kirinya dan mulai meraba kemaluannya. Dia mendesah dengan wajah merah antar malu dan kenikmatan saat aku beranikan diri memasukan satu jariku. Kemaluannya yang telah basah itu mempermudah akses untukku mengerluar masukan jariku.

"Naru… naru…to-kun! aaaakh…"

Dua jari. Hinata tampak meringis kesakitan namun segera kutenangkan dengan hisapanku pada leher dan dadanya. Perlahan pun nampaknya ia bisa menerima dan justru membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

"Naruto-_kun_… akh…"

Hinta menggerakan pinggulnya sambil mendesah dengan mata terpejam.

"Nikmat, sayang?"

Dia hanya mengangguk lemah sambil meneruskan gerakan pinggulnya yang mengajak jariku beradu. kurasakan liangnya itu menjepit-jepit jariku. Sial, sempit sekali. Harusnya senjataku yang merasakan ini, bukan jariku.

"Akh… akh akh…!"

Kutambahkan tiga jari dan Hinata hampir menjerit kalau saja aku tidak segera melumat bibirnya ganas. Ia terus mendesah tertahan dalam pagutanku sambil kupercepat gerakan keluar masuk ketiga jariku, tangan kiriku yang menganggur pun aktif meremas dadanya keras-keras.

"NARUTO-_KUN! _NARUUU… AKH…"

Aku mengecup-kecup bibirnya berulang kali ketika mulutnya terbuka menghirup napas lelah. Sementara aku masih mengeluarkan jariku pelan-pelan agar dia merasakan sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

"Uuhh…"

Hinata melenguh saat aku mengeluarkan jariku. Dan membiarkannya bernapas.

"Hah… hah… Naruto-_kun_."

Aku bangkit untuk duduk bersandar pada dipan dan mengajak tangan Hinata untuk kembali menjamah senjataku yang sudah tegak berdiri.

"Bolehkah kutagih bagianku, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku meremas tangan Hinata yang tengah menggenggam senjataku. Hinata tersenyum sayu sambil melepas genggaman tangannya untuk bangkit. Tangan-tangan mungilnya itu menuntun kakiku untuk lurus kemudian dia menindihnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada kemaluanku.

"Pintar." Seringaiku lebar merasakan kedua dada Hinata menekan kedua pahaku. Kaki Hinata pun mengangkang untuk menjepit kaki-kakiku. Tangannya meraih kemaluanku untuk diremas lembut dan dikocok.

"Sssh… begitu… akh…"

Aku mulai mendesah saat Hinata melakukannya. Kuusap rambut indigo panjangnya yang terasa lembut di tanganku itu. Mata lavendernya memerhatikan kepala kemaluanku sambil terus dikocoknya, kulihat ia seperti ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Masukan, Hinata-_chan_."

"E-eh?"

Hinta nampak terkejut saat aku sengaja menyentuhkan senjataku pada bibirnya. Kuraih tangan Hinata yang menyentuh senjataku untuk kuarahkan pada bibir Hinata.

"Masukan, sayang."

Aku memberikan senyum tertampanku saat memintanya. Tentu saja, ia mencintaiku dengan tulus dan pasti mau melakukannya. Hinata nampak tertunduk dan ragu-ragu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Astaga, bibirnya yang kecil dan basah itu menggodaku. Pasti mulutnya itu sangat nikmat saat mengulum kemaluanku.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sess-sepertinya tidak muat Naruto-_kun_. Terlalu besar."

"Coba saja, Hinata-_chan_." Geramku menahan nikmat sekaligus gemas. Kutuntun tangannya yang menggenggam kemaluanku untuk mendekat pada wajahnya, tanganku yang lain menarik tengkuk Hinata. "Buka mulutmu, sayang."

Hinata menatap ujung kemaluanku sambil membuka bibir mungilnya, kuarahkan kemaluanku agar menghadap bibir terbuka Hinata. Ugh… sepertinya benar, bibirnya itu terlalu kecil.

"Buka lebih lebar, sayang…"

Hinata menurut dan membukanya lebih lebar, kemudian ia memajukan kepalanya untuk memasukan kepala kemaluanku.

"Nah… begitu. Sshh…"

Pintar, dia berusaha memasukan seperempatnya hingga tersedak. Aku menggeram nikmat menahan diri untuk tidak menaikan pinggulku agar kejantananku masuk seluruhnya.

"Auh!"

Kurasakan gigi-gigi Hinata menyakar kejantananku. "Sakit, Hinata… jangan pakai gigi."

Hinata menatap ke arahku sambil memasang tatapan bingung, ia nampak membuka mulutnya lebih lebar tapi tetap saja giginya terus mengenai dagingku.

"Akh! Sakit."

Hinata melepas kulumannya, "Ma-maaf Naruto-_kun_."

Aku tersenyum miring sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Tidak apa. Lakukan lagi."

Dia mengangguk dengan senyuman bersalah dan membuka mulutnya untuk memasukan kepala senjataku saja. Hinata menghisapnya dengan hati-hati dan mengocok batangku. Aku hanya memejamkan mata menikmatinya, kedua tanganku memegangi kepala Hinata dan berusaha menariknya agar mengulum senjataku lebih dalam.

"Akh!"

Giginya mengenaiku lagi dan rasanya sangat sakit. Aku mencobanya lagi dan terus meminta Hinata membuka mulutnya lebih lebar tapi yang ada Hinata malah ingin muntah dan giginya terus mengenaiku.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Bagaimana mau oral kalau begini?

"Ma-maaf Naruto-_kun_." Hinata bangkit dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku pun menghela napas kesal bukan main sambil merebahkan diri, kutarik Hinata agar berada di atasku.

Hinata memekik kaget namun segera terbungkam karena aku meraih bibirnya untuk kulumat kesal dan ganas. Kedua tanganku meremas-remas dadanya dengan gemas. Kakiku berusaha membuka kedua kakinya membuat Hinata berontak mencengkram bahuku berusaha bangkit. Segera kulepas tanganku dari dadanya dan mencengkram kedua tangannya.

"Naruto-_kun!_ aaagh…"

Kuposisikan kemaluanku berada tepat di belahan kemaluan Hinata dan menggeseknya. Kewanitaan Hinata yang telah basah dan hangat itu terasa licin dan membuatku kegelian. Hinata tampak kikuk ingin bergerak namun aku terus-terusan menekan-nekan milikku di belahannya sehingga Hinata pun mengikuti gerakanku.

"Aaaakh!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang masih kupegangi. Wajahnya yang memerah dan meringis nikmat itu membuat senjataku makin berontak. Segera kubalikan posisi kami agar ia berada di bawahku.

Dia tampak kaget dan berusaha melepaskan kekangan tanganku pada pergelangan tangannya. Kaki-nya berusaha merapat namun kedua kakiku menahannya. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga Hinata.

"Izinkan aku, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata menggeleng saat aku membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan mengarahkan kejantanku pada liangnya.

"Ti-tidak! Kau sudah berjanji hanya oral saja, Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata menahan tanganku

"Apanya yang oral? Mulutmu saja tidak muat, Hinata-_chan_." Aku menggerutu sambil melepas lembut tangan Hinata. "Neji tidak akan tahu jika kau tak memberitahu."

Hinata menggerakan bola matanya cemas, "ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_. Aku berjanji pelan-pelan-_ttebayo_." Pintaku dengan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. "Kita sudah berjanji suatu saat akan menikah bukan?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia nampak masih ragu. Aku menghela napas dan bangkit meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu-_ttebayo_."

Baru saja aku akan beranjak mengambil celanaku tangan Hinata menahanku.

"Ja-jangan pergi." Suara manisnya terdengar lembut dan sedikit takut. "La-lanjutkan, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku belum menoleh. Hinata meng'iya'kan dan seringaiku pun tak dapat ditahan kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Keringat mengucur dari pelipisku saat kuusahakan kepala senjataku ini memasuki liang Hinata. Hinata nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Kucoba memasukannya tapi terasa begitu sempit.

"Tahan, Hinata-_chan_."

"Aaaakh!"

"Ugh…"

Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk tapi lubang lembut dan sempit itu menyambutku dengan kenikmatan. Kukeluarkan senjataku dan memasukannya lagi kali ini hingga seperempat dan kugerakan maju-mundur.

"Ugh… aaaagh… sakit. Naruto-_kun_."

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata-_chan_."

Aku pun nekat melesakan setengahnya membuat Hinata memekik sakit dan aku menggeram nikmat. Kukeluarkan lagi hingga batas kepala dan memasukannya lagi, kucoba lebih dalam dan ternyata ada suatu penghalang.

"Huf… huf… sabar, Hinata-_chan_… tahan sedikit, ya?"

Aku mengambil napas dan melesakannya pelan-pelan.

"S-sakit, Naruto-_kun_… hiks…"

"Sssh…"

"Sssakit…"

"Aaaghh…"

"Naruto-_kun_.. AAAAGH!"

"Uuugh…"

Aku tak memperdulikan cakaran Hinata pada punggungku dan terus menembusnya hingga kejantananku terbenam seluruhnya. Aku sibuk menekan-nekannya kenikmatan sementara bibirku melumat mulut Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK!

"RUBAH BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sial.

* * *

**wkokwokwok kembali muncul dengann multichap bejad baru, yakni NaruHina. Sekedar pengumuman nerima request fict bejad, ketentuannya liat di profile saya. Req lewat PM akan lebih cepat dapet respon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**Little Lips belongs to me (Criminal-S)**

**Warnings: Canon. Mature. Pwp as always :D**

**Note: wow. review yang saya terima banyak sekali , saya gak sempat balas satu persatu lwat PM. Maaf. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus rasa terima kasih saya, NaruHina di sini saya buat seromantis mungkin.**

**Untuk Laguna Stream: sayangnya NaruHina salah satu fav saya :D fans hinata seperti itu? bukan salah hinata donk. Jujur saya agak bingung baca review km yg gak nyambung sm fict ini. Anyway, thanks!**

* * *

"Huf… huf… sabar, Hinata-_chan_… tahan sedikit, ya?"

Aku mengambil napas dan melesakannya pelan-pelan.

"S-sakit, Naruto-_kun_… hiks…"

"Sssh…"

"Sssakit…"

"Aaaghh…"

"Naruto-_kun_.. AAAAGH!"

"Uuugh…"

Aku tak memperdulikan cakaran Hinata pada punggungku dan terus menembusnya hingga kejantananku terbenam seluruhnya. Aku sibuk menekan-nekannya kenikmatan sementara bibirku melumat mulut Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

DUAK DUAK DUAK DUAK!

"RUBAH BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Sial.

"Argh!"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu yang digerbak-gebrak oleh Neji dengan tatapan frustasi. Sial. Pasti _byaakugan_-nya sudah aktif dan mengintipku. Dasar Neji mesum-_ttebayo_!

Kulihat Hinata memejamkan matanya masih kesakitan dengan mata terpejam. Air mengalir dari sudut matanya, astaga… Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku menarik pelan-pelan kejantananku keluar dan kulihat Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk mengerang kecil.

"Haaa akh."

Kejantananku telah berlumur sedikit darah dan kulihat darah pun keluar dari kewanitaan Hinata. Kuusap wajah Hinata yang berpeluh, mengecup dahinya dan segera menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

"Sssh sakit."

"Maaf, Hinata-_chan_."

**_Sage mode._**

_Pwoof!_

Kami pun berdua sudah berpidah tempat menjadi di kamarku, melupakan pakaian kami yang kutinggalkan di kamar Hinata. Kurebahkan tubuh tanpa busana Hinata dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Sementara kejantananku masih berdiri tegak.

"Naruto-_kun_."

"Ini di kamarku, Hinata-_chan_. Maaf berantakan-_ttebayo_."

Kusapu poni Hinata agar dahinya tak tertutup rambut untuk kucium lembut. Hinata terlihat memejamkan matanya saat kutekan bibirku di dahinya.

"Maaf. Maaf sudah menyakitimu." Kataku sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kulakukan. Di satu sisi senjataku masih tegak berdiri di sisi lain tidak tega melihat Hinata kesakitan. Habis, dia begitu kalem dan lembut rasanya tidak tega saja.

Aku berlama-lama menatap lantai berharap nafsuku mereda, tapi bayangan betapa sempitnya milik Hinata yang sempat menjepitku begitu menggoda. Selalu teringat sensasi nikmat itu.

"Naruto-_kun_."

Kurasakan tangan Hinata menyentuh punggungku, aku menoleh. Mata lavender pucatnya sudah sayu padahal belum aku apa-apakan lagi. Leher putihnya terdapat beberapa bercak merah hasil perbuatanku.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanyanya seperti desahan.

Aku menelan ludah dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menerkam kekasih seksiku ini secara ganas.

"Kau yakin ingin kulanjutkan?" tanyaku pelan mengelus rambut lembutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Hinata terlihat menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan mata sayu seakan berpikir. Mata biruku sempat melirik bongkahan dadanya yang telah mengeras pucuknya. Seketika teringat kembali, bagaimana rasa nikmat saat senjataku masuk ke liangnya, yang kini sedikit berdarah.

Tolong, jawab 'ya'-_ttebayo_. Tolong katakan kau juga mau, Hinata!

"Hm? Tidak usah dipaksakan jika ragu."

Bodoh. Bicara apa aku ini, heh? Belagak _gantleman_, padahal aku tidak bisa menahannya! Tolong, Hinata, katakan 'ya'! Aku tersentak saat tangan Hinata merayap ke pangkal selakanganku, meraih kejantananku dan digenggam dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Hffgh!"

Kutahan mati-matian desahan yang bisa membuatku terdengar sebagai pria mesum, meski kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Aku pun membenahi posisiku yang di sisi ranjang untuk menghadap Hinata agar leluasa memegangnya.

"Besar, ya?" Hinata bergumam dengan jemari yang meraba urat-urat senjataku. Aku menelan ludah merasakan sensasi tangan lembutnya. "Naruto-_kun_, aku tak yakin ini tidak menyakitiku."

"Nggh?"

Kubuka mataku yang sempat terpejam menikmati sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak yakin ingin melanjutkannya. Pasti sangat sakit."

Ingin rasanya kuperkosa gadis bersuara lembut ini saat berkata seperti itu-_ttebayo_! Kenapa kau tidak jawab 'ya' saja, Hinata? Aku mengatur napasku mengingat gadis ini adalah gadis yang kusayangi. Aku pun mengangguk berusaha mengerti sambil menggaruk kepala jabrikku.

"Uh, baiklah." gumamku terdengar sedikit kecewa, tapi yah mau bagaimana. Sebejad-bejadnya diriku karena sempat menjadi murid dua ninja mesum (Jiraiya dan Kakashi), aku masih memiliki perasaan untuk tidak menyakiti kekasihku sendiri.

Hinata terkikik dan bangkit secara tiba-tiba menjilat kepala kejantananku. Aku terbelalak.

"Hey, Hinata-_chan_. Apa yang kau lakukan… ssh aaakh…"

Tidak kusangka Hinata menaik turunkan tangannya rapat di batangku. Aku menggeram dan membenahi posisi kami supaya lebih leluasa.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Tapi aku akan puaskan Naruto-_kun_ dengan ini."

Hinata membuka mulutnya menyentuh kepala kejantananku.

"Jangan, itu masih ada darahmu."

"Hmmmh."

"Ugh…"

Mulanya aku mulai terbuai karena mengekang tubuhku sendiri untuk tak menerjang Hinata, menikmati hangat lidah dan bibir basahnya di pucuk milikku. Dia lama bermain di sana membuatku gemas juga-_ttebayo_.

"Hinata-_chan_." Kuelus rambutnya berharap dia memasukan milikku lebih. Rasanya aku semakin sayang dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba barusan.

Hinata melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan melembut yang kuartikan sebagai isyarat 'iya'. Maka kuraih kepalanya dan dia terlihat melebarkan mulut mungilnya yang basah.

"Ssh, Hinata-_chan_."

"Hmngh…"

"Grruhh!"

Giginya terasa mencakar batangku. Kulepaskan kepala Hinata dari sana dan mengacak rambutnya pelan untuk menyembunyikan ringisan sakitku.

"Sudah tidak usah."

Hinata terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan tatapan mata menyesal padaku. Hah, aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Pasti dia merasa telah mengecewakan aku. Memang aku sedikit kecewa, bukan sedikit sih. Baiklah aku mengaku, aku sangat kecewa.

Tapi.

"Hinata-_chan_, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu-_ttebayo_, tidak apa-apa…"

"…"

"Hinata-_chaaan_…"

"Maaf, Naruto-_kun_. aku… aku…"

Kan, rasa kecewaku malah digantikan rasa luar biasa bersalah. Benar-benar deh, kekasihku ini. Kau terlalu baik dan lembut, Hinata. Tanganku menangkup kepalanya dan membawanya pada wajahku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Saling menerpa napas lembut satu sama lain.

"Jangan dipaksakan." Bisikku pelan.

Jujur hasratku sudah turun menyaksikan Hinata kesulitan. Bukannya ilfil, aku hanya tidak tega. Lavender Hinata nampak bergerak gelisah menatapku.

"Ta-tapi."

"Sshh… tidak apa-apa."

Bibir kami pun menyatu dengan lembut saat kuajak dia beradu. Suara kecapan mulai menggema saat kumasukan lidahku ke mulut Hinata yang langsung disambut dengan hisapan lembutnya. Aku menggeram mencoba meremas dada kirinya pelan.

Hinata melenguh, dari lenguhannya bisa kusadari dia sengaja. Sengaja melenguh lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Lidah kami berusaha saling menarik satu sama lain dan entah sejak kapan tangannya melingkar di leherku. Sedangkan kedua tanganku sibuk meremas-remas kedua dadanya.

"Mmmhh…"

"Nggghhh!"

Aku mulai aktif mendesak Hinata hingga berbaring dan kutindih tubuhnya. Ciumanku bergeser ke pipinya, telinganya dan turun ke lehernya. Aku tidak membuat ruam merah baru, hanya menjilat dan menghisap selembut yang kubisa.

Kini turun lagi ke bongkahan dadanya yang menyembul indah menantang di depan wajahku. Kuremas-remas dua-duanya sambil menggigit-gigit pucuknya. Hinata mendesah dan mataku melirik ke atas mengamati wajah kenikmatannya, sambil terus berusaha memasukan dada itu ke dalam mulutku.

Tanpa sadar kakiku berusaha memisahkan kedua pahanya agar terbuka lebar. Percumbuan kami makin panas.

"AKH!"

"Sssh."

"Sakit…"

Aku membuka mataku. Astaga, sejak kapan aku berusaha memasukan milikku lagi-_ttebayo_? Lubang itu sempit seakan tak mengijinkanku masuk. Aku melirik Hinata yang sedang memejamkan kelopak matanya kuat-kuat.

Kupejamkan mata menghirup napas dalam-dalam berusaha meredamkan sedikit hasratku. Kujauhi batangku dari milik Hinata, aku berbaring di sampingnya. Hinata membuka mata dan menoleh padaku memberi tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya melirik kejantananku yang masih tegang.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menghela napasku. Sambil merentangkan tangan agar Hinata bisa menyamankan diri dipelukanku. Dadanya sekarang rapat di dadaku. _Kami-sama_…

Beberapa saat hanya hening dan tak jarang Hinata melirik ke arah kejantananku yang tegak berdiri. Tak jarang pula aku menahan lenguhan saat Hinata sedikit bergerak. Membuat dadanya menekan-nekanku dari samping.

Yeah, munafik kalau aku tidak ingin menggaulimu-_ttebayo_. Hanya saja… bagaimana menjelaskannya? Pokoknya tidak bisa. Seperti takut menyakiti. Tolol sekali-_ttebayo_, memang. Jelas-jelas ada perempuan bertubuh aduhai di sebelahku, tanpa busana, berstatus sebagai kekasihku lagi.

Pasti aku dikatai bodoh jika Jiraiya-_sensei_ mengetahui ini.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh senjataku dan membelainya.

"Jangan, Hinata-_chan_."

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ memaksakan diri?"

Aku menoleh dan wajah kami berhadapan begitu dekat.

"Kau yang memaksakan dirimu." bisikku menatap matanya.

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dia bangkit dari tubuhku dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkang di atasku. Oh tidak, posenya-_ttebayo!_ Aku memang belum pernah telanjang berdua dengan seorang wanita selain Hinata seperti saat ini. Jadi jangan heran kalau punyaku semakin mengeras saat melihat pemandangan ini.

"Nggh."

Hinata meraih kejantananku sambil membuka kemaluannya di atas tubuhku. Ayolah, aku sudah berusaha tidak menembusmu tapi kau mengundangku-_ttebayo_?

"Aargh…"

"Ugh…"

Hinata terlihat memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat berusaha memasukan milikku ke dalam miliknya. Nikmat, sempit dan susah. Apa lagi wajah kesakitan Hinata. Hah… sengaja aku lencengkan posisi batangku agar meleset dan menarik Hinata hingga terjatuh di atasku. Kugulingkan posisi kami.

"Naru-_kun?_"

Aku tersenyum, senyum yang paling tampan yang aku miliki. Kucium hidungnya, mata, dahi dan tak lupa mengecup singkat bibirnya. Aku benar-benar menghargai kasih sayang yang diberikan pacar cantikku ini.

"Biar aku yang bekerja-_ttebayo_."

Wajah Hinata sedikit tegang. Aku tersenyum.

"Cukup buka lebar pahamu dan beri aku desahanmu sambil bilang, 'uh naru-kun enaaak-_ttebayo_'." gurauku memberi nada sedikit feminin yang dibuat-buat, "Sisanya serahkan padaku. Setuju-_ttebayo_?"

Hinata terkikik, "Setuju."

Aku membuka kedua pahanya dan memposisikan milikku. Aku meneguk ludah, oke ini sudah pernah kutembus beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tahan, Hinata-_chan_… kalau sakit gigit leherku saja."

"Naru-_kun_!"

"Iya, baiklah."

Aku membuka celah kewanitaannya dan menempelkan kepala senjataku di sana. Kami melenguh, aku langsung mendorongnya pelan-pelan hingga seluruhnya masuk. Hinata memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengerang kecil. Cairan basah miliknya cukup membantu mempernikmat gesekan kami.

"Aaaaaakh."

"Uuuugh."

Sementara aku memandangi wajah terpejamnya sambil membelai pipinya. Hinata membuka mata menatapku sayu, ketika kutekan-tekankan milik kami berdua yang sudah menyatu.

"Sssh."

"Ngggh…"

"Sakit?" tanyaku masih menekan-nekan milik kami.

"Pe-penuh."

Aku tersenyum karena ternyata Hinata sedang kehilangan konsentrasinya. "Sudah tidak sakit?"

"Argh."

Ternyata masih, Hinata mengerang waktu aku menarik dorong milikku pelan dalam miliknya. Aku melakukannya selembut mungkin.

"Argh… argh… na… naru-to aaarkh kun."

"Sshhh. Sssabar, nanti akan lebih baik. Ugh…"

Kukeluar masukkan milikku perlahan-lahan dan lembut. Suara lenguhan pelan kami terdengar. Tak ada syaraf yang kutahan, terasa lepas dan aku melayang atas jepitan-jepitan kuat Hinata.

"Sssh… Hinata-_chan_. Mmmh."

"Agh… Naru-_kun_. pelan-pelan… masih sakit. Aaakh uuuh."

Aku berhenti menarik dorong dan memilih untuk menekan-nekan milikku saja. Rasanya begitu nikmat karena semua batangku terjepit. Mata Hinata sering terpejam dan terbuka kembali meski separuh.

"Ja-jangan terlalu dalam." Tangan Hinata seolah menahan pinggangku pergerak.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku meraih kedua tangan Hinata untuk kugenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kuletakan kedua tangan itu di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Sambil tetap kutekan-tekan milik kami berharap Hinata rileks.

"Auh! Ja-jangan! Guh!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah. Ekspresinya yang seperti orang tersengat listrik setiap kuhentakkan milikku dalam-dalam dengan tenaga lebih.

"Aaagh! Aaaugh! Uuugh! Jangan dalam-dalam."

Aku menyeringai sambil justru memasukkanya dalam-dalam hingga tak bersisa.

"Kenapa? Sssh…" tanyaku sambil mengigit bibir bawahku, mendesis menikmati gerakan yang kubuat sendiri.

"Sssh… ngi-ngilu. Ta-tapi enak. Aaagh…"

Seringaiku melebar saat mata Hinata kembali terpejam dan terbuka. Terus seperti itu saat kutekan-tekan milik kami sambil menjamah dadanya dengan mulutku. Kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata masih dalam genggamanku.

"Aaakh. Naru… naru-_kun_."

Kuangkat tubuhku tanpa melepas tangannya dan mulai menggenjot.

"Aaaakh… sssh… aaakh aaaakh aaakh…"

Hinata mendesah, mengerang, melenguh. Aku menikmati wajahnya sambil mengigit bibirku dan sesekali mendesis.

Kecepatan keluar masukku cukup lambat tapi aku melakukannya dengan cukup bertenaga. Menghentak.

"Naru… naru-_kun_. aaakh. Aaakh,"

"Uuugh… ssssh."

"Aaakh. Naru. Naru-_kun_."

Panggilan sayang baru, eh?

"Aaagh. Naru. Kun."

Hujamanku perlahan meningkat teratur.

Tak jarang aku melenguh karena jepitannya terlalu kuat. Khukhu. Perawan.

"Sssh."

"Aaakh aaaakh aaakh. Naruto-_kun_ lebih… cep..pat."

Aku menyeringai, "Uuugh. Seperti ini?"

"Oooooookh. I-iyaaa AKH aakh uuuh." Hinata menjawab dengan pejaman mata, wajah merah dan tubuh terguncang kasar.

"Seperti ini, hm?"

"I-iyaa aaah AKH. Terus, Naruto-_kun_. sssh oooogh."

"Kau menyukainya? akh… huh?" aku tersenyum sombong menguasai Hinata yang sedang menjerit-jeritkan namaku karena ulahku.

"Uuugh naru… naru-_kun_… aaaaagh…"

"Sssh. Nggggh…" aku merendahkan tubuhku merapat padanya tanpa mengurangi frekuensi tusukanku, "Jawab Hinata-_chan_. Kau uugh… menyu-kainyah? Agh?"

"Aaakh, aaakh aaaakh. I-iya aaagh!"

"Ggrrh!"

"Aaahn! Narutooooo-_kuuun_. Aaaagh aaaagh aaagh." Hinata mulai meredam suaranya di dadaku sementara aku terus menggenjotnya lebih cepat dan lebih menghentak. Liangnya terasa berkedut hebat, sementara pahanya dia buka lebih lebar. Kupercepat gerakanku hingga terdengar suara peraduan selangkangan kami karena basah.

"Aaaagh. Naruto-_kun_. Lebih cepat! Aaaaaagh!"

"Tentu, sayang. Ssssh… mmmh ngggh…" kuperhatikan wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah dan mulutnya yang terbuka mengerang.

"Aaakh sssh, Naruto-_kun_. uuuuukh. Uuukh."

"Uuuh, mau keluar, sayang? Hmmh?"

"Sssh, akh akh akh. I-iya. Uuugh."

Kupercepat gerakanku hingga decitan ranjang terdengar. Hinata semakin membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, kedua tangannya berada di leherku. Menarikku mendekati wajah merah manisnya.

Bibir kami menyatu dan dapat kurasakan ciuman Hinata begitu menggebu-gebu. Kepercepat genjotanku sambil meremas-remas dadanya.

"Ngggh!"

"Mmmh!"

Kami mengerang di mulut satu sama lain. Kurasakan lubang Hinata semakin menjepitku erat. Hinata terus melenguh nikmat sementara liangnya semakin berkedut hebat.

"NNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan klimaks Hinata menggeram di mulutku. Aku masih menggenjotnya, tak berkurang sedikit pun justru bertambah cepat.

Kali ini lebih gila, tak terkendali dan brutal. Oh, maafkan aku Hinata-_chan_, sayang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Sssh…" desisku nikmat tak peduli ranjangku bergerak sesuai hujaman liarku pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerang dan mendesah. Tubuhnya terdorong-dorong dengan rambut berantakan di atas bantal. Sempat Hinata meminta berhenti tapi sayang aku belum.

"Belum, Hinata-_chan_."

Hingga Hinata klimaks kedua kalinya. Aku masih menggenjotnya selama lima belas menit kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh. Kalau perlu kukeluarkan _chakra_ _kyuubi_-ku! Eh, tidak jadi deh. Yang ada Hinata bisa tewas dan ranjang bisa rusak parah.

"Naruto-_kun_, suudaaah."

"BELUM-_TE…TEBAYYO!_"

Aku menggenjotnya gila. Hilang sudah akal sehatku, mataku terpejam dengan telapak tangan menumpu berat badanku di sisi-sisi tubuh Hinata. Kami sudah berbanjir peluh.

Hinata menjerit.

Aku semakin gila.

"Aaaagh, sedikit lagiiii. Uukh."

"Naru-_kunnnnh_."

Hinata klimaks lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_, kumohoooonh. Aaanh!"

"Iya sayangku, aku sedang berusaha-_ttebayo_. Sssh."

"Aaakh aaakh naruuu… kuuun."

"Aaaaaaaakh. AKH!" klimaks.

"Uuugh!" Hinata membalasku dengan klimaks keempatnya.

Setelah menyemburkannya berkali-kali hingga tubuh kami bergetar hebat, aku pun ambruk di atas Hinata. Tubuh kami telah berpeluh, panas, gerah. Aku menarik kejantananku dan melihat cairan putih kental mengalir keluar dari milik Hinata.

_Kami-sama_, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam? Aku. Tidak. Sadar.

Aku merebahkan diri di samping Hinata dan merangkulnya dalam pelukanku.

Kami sama-sama mengatur napas yang masih memburu.

"Hinata-_chan_, suka anak kecil?"

Hinata menengadah, "Su-suka, kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum lega, "Seminggu lagi aku diangkat menjadi Hokage-_ttebayo_."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, sebenarnya ini yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Tapi malah begini. Hehehe. Maaf, ya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merah total melihat cengiran tampan kekasih rubahnya.

"Ta-tapi, apa hubungannya dengan anak kecil?"

"Kapan ayahmu kembali ke desa?" tanyaku balik, tidak nyambung.

"Mungkin tiga hari lagi. Ada apa?"

Aku menoleh ke Hinata yang berada dalam rangkulanku. Wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Dengar," kataku serius menatap mata lelah Hinata, "Aku minta maaf telah merenggutmu seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur aku menyesal. Ya walau pun tidak terlalu menyesal. Habis kau nikmat-_ttebayo_."

Hinata mengecilkan bibirnya menahan senyum malu, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Oke aku mengaku terlalu menikmatinya jadi mungkin terlambat untuk kata menyesal. Pasti kau anggap itu omong kosong kan? Tapi begini…"

Wajah Hinata mulai bingung pada arah pembicaraanku yang mulai tak terarah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tersenyum lemah dan tulus.

"Karena aku sebentar lagi menjadi Hokage, aku baru berani menanyakan ini padamu. Huf… huf… Hinata-_chan_, ehm… menikah denganku, ya?"

* * *

**Wkwk, pasti ada yang mikir "klo dari awal bisa pindah tempat pake sage mode kenapa gak dari chapter 1 aja Naruto langsung muncul ke kamar hianta?" jawabannya adalah: 1. Klo Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba, yang ada hinata malah pingsan. 2. Namanya juga Naruto, gak seru klo gak ada sisi konyolnya. 3. Naruhina di sini kan pacaran, sebenernya Naruto lagi usaha juga biar dpt ijin dr neji tp malah salah kaprah. Wkwkwk.**

**Klo kurang romantis seperti yang saya janjikan, maaf. Pada dasarnya cancerian seperti saya memang tidak romantis. Tapi sudah saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah membaca kembali chapter 2. Klo sempat, review ya! Sampai jumpa di mesum!next chapter!**


End file.
